


блаженный.

by anamustdie



Category: Final Fantasy IV, fedor basmanov - Fandom, fyodor basmanov, ivan iv, ivan the terrible 1991, Иван Грозный | Ivan The Terrible (1944)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fantasy, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Oprichnina, Songfic, Underage - Freeform, XVI age
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamustdie/pseuds/anamustdie
Summary: В конце концов, он просто ребёнок. Для него это слишком. Дворцовские интриги, надежды отца, нездоровая и греховная любовь к царю, сопровождающаяся постоянным страхом оказаться недостаточно угодным ему. А теперь ещё и скорый брак. Ему нет и семнадцати. Он лишь ребёнок.
Relationships: Fedor Basmanov/Ivan IV Vasilyevich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Так как нет данных о рождении Басманова – только день (21 апреля) и год предполагаемой смерти/заточения в монастыре (1571) – я взяла за год его рождения 1546. На время окончания войны с княжеством Литовским – 1564 год – ему как раз 17. Грозному – 34 года.  
> _____  
> 3 doors down – kryptonite  
> Неизвестный – Помоги мне (starset –my demons рус.версия)
> 
> обложка by я – https://twitter.com/sayhitomazikeen/status/1316100054294450182/photo/1

Разразившаяся за стенами Покровской церкви гроза была больше схожа с карой божьей. Сильный ветер, сумевший пробраться сквозь щели в окнах и неплотно закрытую дверь, всколыхнул хрупкие языки пламени свечей, от чего на стенах заиграли страшные, аки черти адовые, тени. 

Фёдор вздрогнул. Мог ли раньше подумать, что будет колени преклонять перед Матерью Божьей, руки в молитвах складывать? За неимением большего — верить, что поможет. Убережёт. 

Семнадцать лет — не тот возраст, когда в веру обращаешься. Дитяты с молоком матери впитывали веру в Господа, реже — в чадовом возрасте, с розгами грамотников. Басманов-Плещеев к Господу обратился в шестнадцать, аккурат четыре месяца назад, когда вести от писаря княжеского стали приходить всё реже, а от государя — и вовсе перестали. 

Зато пришли кошмары. Адовый огонь, облизывающий стены, топот и ржание растревоженных кобыл. И крики. Такие громкие, наполненные болью, отчаянием и мольбой. Невероятно страшные. В стенах церкви становилось спокойнее. Душу больше не сжимал ледяной кулак ужаса. И спалось куда спокойнее. 

Веры в господа всё ещё не было. Но царь верил — искренне, хоть и изощренно, — но верил. И Фёдор решил, что его бог поможет государю вернуться в слободу. Вернуться ко двору, к поданным. К Фёдору. 

— О боже великий, которым все спасено, освободи и его также от всякого зла, — Фёдор снова закрыл глаза. Крепко зажмурился, сложил ладони и постарался действительно поверить. — О боже великий, даровавший утешение всем существам, даруй его так же и ему. О боже… — он тихо выдохнул и мотнул отросшими волосами. — Нет, боже, так не пойдёт. Я знаю, что не люб тебе. Я аже не религиозен. Но он — да. Я за него прошу. Помоги Иоанну домой вернуться. Он должен вернуться. На всё воля твоя, но, согласись, его ждет великое будущее. Он так сильно любит тебя, боже, так сильно в тебя верит, что разнесёт славу твою по миру. Ино дай ему шанс, — Фёдор подрагивал. Холодный сквозняк пробирал до самых костей, но дело не в холоде было. А только в страхе. — Я не могу пообещать тебе то, что ты от меня ждёшь — я не знаю другой милости в жизни, свене греха моего, но еже так ты крепко детей своих любишь, сохрани Иоанна. Аминь. 

Голубые глаза распахнулись, упёрлись в лик сына божьего. Кадык дёрнулся, стараясь подавить всё сильнее нарастающую тревогу. Фёдор неумело перекрестился. Благо, псаломщик не слышал его вопиющей фамильярности. И не узнает, что Басманов-Плещеев молитв не знает и молиться не умеет. 

Он поднялся, разминая затёкшие ноги, и ещё несколько раз перекрестился, а после закрыл глаза, шепча под нос: «Мы ведь договорились, боже? Прошу тебя!». За спиной тихо скрипнула дверь, прерывая попытки Фёдора вернуть своего государя в Александров целым и невредимым. 

— Эй, Федька! — послышался тихий шепот Грязного. Фёдор только махнул кистью, призывая Василия скрыться с глаз и не мешать. — Когда закончишь господа тревожить речами безбожными, поднимайся на стены. 

Фёдор тяжело вздохнул. Это просто Васька Грязной. Алкоголик блаженный. Нельзя лупить его. Особенно в храме божьем. 

— Мещеряков вернулся, — громче зашептал Грязной. — Сказал, что его отправили на сутки раньше, о возвращении государя предупредить. 

Фёдор резко обернулся, разом теряя напущенное спокойствие и желание и дальше общаться с богом. Он видел, как довольное лицо Васьки Грязного быстро исчезло за дверью. Знал чертяка, как внимание обратить. 

Кинув быстрый взгляд на лик сына божьего и прошептав самое искреннее в своей жизни «Спасибо!», Фёдор, путаясь в подоле слишком длинного — как Иоанну нравилось — кафтана выскочил за дверь собора, на ходу под ливнем накидывая на плечи плащ. 

Стоит ли ему принарядиться? А цветы? Где взять свежие цветы в конце января? Не будет ли царь нервозен от навязчивости Фёдора? А если надеть те серьги сапфировые, царь не решит, что Фёдор одержим им? И надо бы, наверно, приготовить покои государевы. Он устал с дороги, а отдых после расслабления в бане — то, что ему нужно. 

Фёдор резко остановился. Из сильных, но визуально хрупких рук посыпались платья, а парень аккуратно присел рядом. Помнит ли вообще государь о том, что его ждут не только подданные? Что отрок лишенный, рындой служащий, пуще остальных молился о его скором возвращении? 

Глупости какие. Можно ли быть столь самонадеянным, уверяя себя, что было у государя время в поездке на мысли грешные? 

— Можно, — тихо шепнул Фёдор. Потом ещё раз, чуть громче, а после и вовсе почти крикнул. Не то себя убеждая, не то до государя докричаться пытаясь. — Не найти ему краше. Ни жена со мной не сравнится, ни девки иноземные. Ко мне возвращается Иван!

***

Пир по случаю возвращения царя с князьями был знатный. В зале шум стоял такой, что больше на крики зверя раненого походил. И рад был бы Фёдор веселиться, с Хомяком и Вяземским царя и бояр танцами тешить, но внутренности будто ледяной рукой сворачивало. Предчувствие недоброе обуревало, и даже постоянно предлагаемый Грязным бокал с вином не радовал.

— Глаз с тебя не сводит, — раздался над ухом веселый голос Василия, и Фёдор поневоле кинул взгляд за стол царёв, за которым сидел подле государя князь Василий Сицкий и незнакомая доселе Басманову девица. — Я даже не уверен, что она сегодня ела. Разве что тебя взглядом пожирает. 

Девица опустила взгляд, а круглые щеки налились краской. Фёдор снова уткнулся в тарелку. 

— Красивая, — едва слышно бросил Фёдор, а Грязной лишь кивнул. — Только я краше. 

Васька залился хохотом, почти скатываясь со скамьи, а после схватил Басманова за руку и рывком поднял, к царю на поклон направляясь. 

— Государь! — Грязной, перекрикивая музыку, низко поклонился. Фёдор сделал то же самое, но куда грациознее. Знает, что царю любы его извороты. — Позвольте поздравить с возвращением домой. Ждали вас всем двором. Особенно рынды!

Фёдор тяжело вздохнул, давая себе указание не забыть отлупить алкоголика блаженного за слишком длинный язык. 

— Молились, государе, — подтвердил Фёдор, растягивая губы в широкой улыбке, — денно и нощно о вашем скором возвращении. Сердца истосковались!

Иван Васильевич ответил на взгляд глаза в глаза и не сдержал улыбку. Покачал едва головой и сделал глоток медовухи. А Фёдор отвел глаза от государя и упер голубые глаза в девицу подле князя Сицкого. 

— Вечер добрый. 

Девушка расплылась в самой широкой улыбке, на которую были способны её уста, и протянула ладонь. Фёдор поцеловал. Задержал губы на руке, поднял голубые глаза и снова встретился с ней взглядом. 

— Потанцуем? 

Фёдор знал, что она не пойдёт. За его спиной плясали князья и бояре, и стольники, и это не могло не напугать юную девицу. Тем более, что не так далеко от стола жён находилось её место, и она могла видеть, как те лишний раз боятся руку протянуть, не то, что встать — пьяные бояре пришибут в безумном хороводе. 

Фёдор знал, что она откажет. Ему просто захотелось показать, что не такой он чудесный, как она думает о нем, рассматривая красивое лицо. Просто так. Ему очень хотелось не быть хорошим. 

— Я не… — она снова бросила взгляд за спину Басманова, — Я не думаю, что заинтересована в плясках. 

— Не интересно? — большие лисьи глаза Фёдора сузились. 

— Не интересно, — девица забрала руку и поправила подол дорогого платья. 

Фёдор выпрямился, а после выкинул вперед руку с поднятой к небу ладонью. 

— В керлинг играть неинтересно, княжна. А танцевать интересно. 

На лице девушки отразилось изумление, она думала. Негоже княжне не знать чего-то, глупой казаться, но она так и не смогла вспомнить, что значит это, судя по звучанию, слово иноземное. 

— Керлинг? — негромко спросила она. — Что это? 

— Понятия не имею, только что придумал слово, — Фёдор пожал плечами и взмахнул рукой, снова приглашая девицу выйти. — Пытался заинтересовать княжну. 

Она встала, аккуратно поправила вполне расправленное платье и вложила узкую ладонь в руку Басманова. 

— Что же, — крепко сжала руку Фёдора, — попляшем значит. 

Фёдору показались, что девица пыталась вырвать его руку из плоти, так сильно она потащила его к центру Приёмной палаты и тут же пустилась в пляс. 

Рында опешил. Когда он звал даму на танец, он и не рассчитывал на согласие. И мог ли он подумать, что столь хрупкая и утончённая дева будет так приплясывать, локтями расталкивая князей и бояр, когда те подходили слишком близко. 

Наконец ледяной кулак отпустил его внутренности, и Фёдор смог расслабиться. Ему действительно стало весело. Княжна плясала пуще крестьянских девок, но всё ещё была столь грациозна, что он бы не позволил себе уступить ей. Тем более, что князь смотрит. 

— Как зовут тебя, красавица? — стараясь перекричать музыку крикнул Фёдор, резко притягивая к себе княжну. 

— Варвара Сицкая! — звонко отозвалась девушка, тут же отталкиваясь ладошками от крепкой груди Басманова и закружилась вокруг Салтыкова.

***

По телу разлилась приятная усталость. С отъезда государя Фёдор так не развлекался. Быть может, дело в княжне Сицкой, которая оказалась столь же умна и интересна, как и красива. Строптивая девица даже взяла свою тарелку и пересела за стол к Басманову, чтобы поговорить с Фёдором. 

Стук в дверь заставил Басманова недовольно простонать и сползти в кровати. Дверь бесшумно отворилась, а за ней показался Иван Васильевич, облачённый лишь в рубаху, колюты и накинутый сверху плащ. 

— Государь? — Фёдор вскинул брови. Удивиться было чему. Обычно Басманов навещал покои царя — по зову или собственной инициативе, — но приход государя в фёдорову опочивальню был крайне редким явлением. 

— Фёдор? — в тон ему ответил Иван, слегка ухмыляясь. 

— С каких пор вам требуется дозволение, чтобы войти в комнату? 

— Не хотел застать тебя с княжной Сицкой. 

Фёдор непонимающе нахмурился, а после его лицо прояснилось. Грозный уже зашел в покои, внимательно рассматривая стены и пол, будто ища что-то. 

— Иван, да как ты…? 

— Я скучал, — Иван Васильевич перебил возмущенное начало тирады Басманова, всё ещё стоя к нему спиной — лишь едва повернул в бок голову. 

Фёдору показалось, что земля норовит уйти у него из-под ног. Он и не мечтал услышать такое важное слово от Ивана. Это похоже на морок, наваждение. Самый сладкий сон. 

— Иван… — Басманов, не в силах сдержать улыбку, положил ладони на цареву спину и уткнулся в неё лбом. — Я тоже. Очень. 

Грозный медленно повернулся. Басманов смотрел на него снизу вверх. Но он ведь ещё вырастет — ему и семнадцати ещё не исполнилось. И только краше станет. К двадцати возмужает. Бабское личико приобретет чёткие черты, краса станет явнее. Тело окрепнет, плечи расправятся. Не будет больше на девку походить. Будет ли он и тогда нравиться царю? Или люб он сердцу лишь пока может девкой притворяться? 

Шершавой ладонью Иван провел по гладкой, ещё не тронутой щетиной, щеке Фёдора, а тот прикрыл глаза и едва слышно мурлыкнул. Не врал, говоря, что истосковалось сердце. Только о теле умолчал. 

— Сицкая… 

— Сдалась тебе эта Сицкая, Иван! — перебил царя Фёдор. Ему нравились его привилегии, пусть и доступны были они лишь когда они в наедине. — Мы столько не виделись, государе, а ты все про княжну молвишь! 

Иван провел подушечками пальцев по виску Фёдора, запустил руку в его волосы. На секунду юноше сдалось, что сейчас будет больно. 

— Тебе больше по душе Басманова? — хрипло прошептал Иван, опуская руку на шею юноши. 

Фёдор закатил глаза, положил ладони поверх рубахи царя. Сквозь тонкую ткань он мог чувствовать жар тела, напряженные мышцы груди и бешеный стук сердца. Басманов лишь надеялся, что царь соскучился, и от того так сильно бьётся в груди птицей, а не от крепкой медовухи, что выпил на пиру.

— Да, если хочешь, можем поговорить обо мне, — улыбнулся юноша, проводя ладонями вверх по груди царя. Руки замерли на плечах, когда он, наконец, понял, что сказал государь. — Басманова? Женщина? Женщина-Басманова? 

Иван хрипло рассмеялся и кивнул, но Фёдор чувствовал, что он напряжен. Очень напряжён. 

— Я не понимаю. 

— Вы неплохо с ней сошлись, — Иван заправил прядь чёрных фёдоровых волос за ухо и убрал от него руки. — Я думал, будет сложнее. У неё такой же скаредный характер, как и у тебя. Я сначала думал, что стоит подобрать кого-нибудь попроще, покладистее. Но тебе вряд ли будет интересно с такой женой. 

Фёдор хрипло рассмеялся, упирая руки в бока. Было действительно весело, но ноги почему-то подкосились и он, не сдержавшись, сел на стол. 

— Ты шутишь? Это шутка? — по лицу царя видел, что тот не шутит, но надеялся, что просто игра. — Ты себя слышишь? Какая жена? Какая Сицкая? Иван! 

— Она племянница царицы Анастасии, покойной жены моей. 

— Я знаю, кто такая Анастасия! — истерично выкрикнул Фёдор, чуть подаваясь вперёд и хмуря брови. — Но я не пойду жениться. Мне даже семнадцати не исполнилось. Какая женитьба? 

Хотелось кричать, колотить тарелки, колотить Ивана. Что за глупости он говорит? Неужели они плохо жили? Фёдор был согласен делить Ивана с Марией Темрюковной — Грозный всё-таки царь — но не готов был делить себя меж Иваном и кем-то ещё. Его сердце, тело — весь он — принадлежал государю, и его полностью устраивало его положение. 

— Речь и не идет о скорой свадьбе, мальчик мой, — Иван подошел ближе к Басманову, но тот ловко перескочил через стол и стал по другую от царя сторону, не желая близости. — Фёдор, — устало произнёс царь, — подождём годик-другой. В восемнадцать-девятнадцать кравчим тебя пожалую. Там и свататься к княжне можно. Ты приглянулся ей. И князю Сицкому тоже. Вхож станешь во двор княжий. 

— К чёрту княжий двор! — выкрикнул Фёдор. — К чёрту Сицкого! Женимся мы, а потом Василий Андреевич за внуками придет, и мой батюшка тоже. И что же ты предлагаешь? С ней…? С ней! 

— Я не спрашиваю мнения твоего, Фёдор. Я говорю, что произойдёт в скором будущем. У тебя будет время подготовиться. 

Басманов сдавленно крякнул и опустился на широкую кровать, покрытую медвежьей шкурой. Определённо не шутка. Царь действительно хочет его женить. Чтобы он стал настоящим мужем. Со своей избой, женой и детьми. 

Иван медленно подошел к сидящему Фёдору, на чьём лице отражалось отчаяние, и взял его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя. 

— Ты всё ещё мой, Федора, — серьезно проговорил царь, а когда Басманов дернулся, не желая прикосновений, — сильнее сжал его челюсть. — И это не изменится, когда ты женишься. Ты мой мальчик. 

Фёдор скривился, но это ни на секунду не испортило красивого лица. Плечи вздрогнули, ссутулились, и он уткнулся лбом в живот царский, подавляя злые слёзы бессилия. 

В конце концов, он просто ребёнок. Для него это слишком. Дворцовские интриги, надежды отца, нездоровая и греховная любовь к царю, сопровождающаяся постоянным страхом оказаться недостаточно угодным ему. А теперь ещё и скорый брак. Ему нет и семнадцати. Он лишь ребёнок.


	2. Chapter 2

Не то, чтобы Фёдор был эгоистичен и испытывал собственнические чувства. Но он действительно едва смирился с тем, что государь после смерти Анастасии Романовны снова женился. И он не хотел мириться с таким же положением, ожидающим его самого. 

Ему не нравилось быть любовником – хотелось показывать, что сердце царя принадлежит ему. Никто, ни один, ни одна не должны касаться его Ивана, ложиться к нему в постель, стрелять подлыми лисьими глазами. Нет, он определённо испытывал чувство собственности. И как не пытался убедить себя, что сам виноват, знал, на что шел, когда решил показать, что понимает намёки царя, взаимные чувства испытывает. И несмотря на это, растекалась внутри ревность. И всепоглощающее отчаяние от мысли, что царь никогда не будет действительно принадлежать одному лишь Фёдору. 

Басманов ненавидел роль любовника и царской подстилки, но и в семье жить не умел. И не хотел. Ему не хотелось быть привязанным к одному месту, брать на себя ответственность за детей и женщину, что станет в глазах общественности его женой. Не хотел. Совершенно точно не желал такого будущего. 

Крупная тёплая ладонь царя накрыла чёрную макушку Басманова, нежно поглаживая мягкие волосы. Неумело стараясь успокоить. Это было приятно. Грозный был не самым открытым человеком. Легко выходил из себя, но также легко успокаивался. Мог крушить всё вокруг, слать всех на плаху. Это то, что он мог себе позволить в силу воспитания, нрава и положения. Но куда тяжелее ему давалось проявление нежности и некой заботы. 

Обычно Фёдору льстило, что он один из тех немногих, кто может чувствовать неумелую поддержку царя, но не сейчас. Сейчас ему становилось только хуже. Особенно от мысли, что ему придётся делать так же, когда его женщина будет подавлена. - Я не хочу, - тихо прошептал Фёдор, поднимая голову и упираясь подбородком в живот царя. 

\- Знаю, маленький, - терпеливо ответил Иван, - но ты станешь старше, и поймёшь, зачем нужен брак. Лучше Сицкая через два года, когда она ещё будет молода, красива и будет возбуждать твоё тело и разум, чем кто-то спустя десять-пятнадцать лет, когда женщина будет аки Онуфриевна. 

\- Не будет, - упёрто махнул головой Басманов, резко вставая и хватаясь за рубашку Грозного. – Не будет, Иван Васильевич! Только ты возбуждаешь мой разум. И тело! 

Грозный рассмеялся, большие горячие руки на бёдра юноши укладывая. 

\- Ты ещё так мал. 

\- Вспомни об этом, когда грешить удумаешь. 

Фёдор приподнялся на носочки, всем телом наваливаясь на царя. Знал, что удержит. Это их традиция. Фёдор показывает свою слабость по отношению к Ивану, показывает, что доверяет. Иван удерживает, даже не пошатывается, - показывает, что Басманов может на него положиться всегда. Это их маленькая и самая любимая Фёдором традиция. 

Острый носик ткнулся в щеку, прочертил линию вверх, а потом уперся в кончик носа Ивана. 

\- Я тебя сейчас поцелую, - совершенно серьёзно буркнул Фёдор, смотря точно в глаза Ивана, а после смущенно улыбнулся. – Вот прямо сейчас. 

Не успел – Иван резко подался вперёд, падая на кровать. Фёдор тихо крякнул, но испытанное чувство невесомости ему даже понравилось. Узкие губы мазнули по скуле, шее, опустились к ключицам. Фёдор негромко выдохнул. Соскучился. Весь соскучился. Аж ноги трясутся, живот от волнения наливается тяжестью. 

Руки Ивана горячие и крепкие, сжимают так сильно, что, кажется, синяки завтра будут. Болеть будут. Нальются синей краской и ещё неделю будут напоминать об этой ночи. Фёдору нравится, определенно нравится. Понимает, что нездорово это. И дело даже не в содомии. А в том, как сильно Фёдору нравится, что Иван на нём следы оставляет, срывается. Фёдору больно, но от этого приятно. 

Первое время ему было плохо, когда накрывали воспоминания о ночи. Раньше Иван был куда грубее. Он не приносил удовольствие – только боль и чувство унижения. Потом Фёдор научился не думать об этом. А потом стало проще пытаться получить удовольствие, раз нет возможности избежать близости. А сейчас он рад, что перетерпел это. Грозный больше не видит в нём лишь красивое тело, точно не видит. Теперь Иван любит его. Басманов это точно знает. 

Ноги сами по себе раздвинулись. Иван стал ближе. Басманов чувствовал тепло его тела. Чувствовал его запах, перемешенный со своим собственным. И от этого жар в груди разгорался сильнее. 

Длинными пальцами Фёдор сжал отросшие волосы Ивана, поднимая его лицо на уровень со своим, а после поцеловал, чуть приподнимаясь над кроватью. Наконец-то. Господи, кто бы знал, как сладок был этот поцелуй. Время разлуки казалось невыносимым, но не шло вровень с теми часами пира, во время которого Фёдор находился к царю так близко, но мог лишь смотреть. 

\- Скучал, солнце моё ясное, - прохрипел Фёдор, открываясь от чужих губ и обхватывая его бёдра ногами. Потёрся. Горячо выдохнул в губы. – Скучал, свет мой. 

Голубые глаза светились дьявольским огоньком. А, может, это лишь пламя свечей, и Иван надумал себе. Ему было всё равно. Он мог думать лишь о том, что наконец вернулся домой. 

Острым кончиком языка Фёдор провёл от подбородка до верхней губы Ивана, а на попытку царя его поцеловать – игриво прикусил чужую губу и сильнее потёрся промежностью о пах. Из груди Ивана донёсся рык, и ничто не смогло уменьшить восторг Басманова от такой реакции мужчины. Ничто, даже робкий стук в двери. 

Оба замерли, тяжело дыша. В глазах Фёдора читалось нежелание прерываться. Иван был того же мнения. 

\- А если Грязной? – шепнул Фёдор, непроизвольно выгибаясь под телом Грозного. 

\- И что же с того? Постоит и уйдёт. 

\- Нет, этот юродивый зайдёт, - покачал головой Фёдор, а потом неожиданно громко гаркнул: - Кто? 

Голос был хриплый и слишком низкий. На самом деле, голосок у Басманова не был сродни девчачьему – по голосу его часто путали с кем-то, кто гораздо крупнее его комплекции. Но разгорячённый действиями царя он был ещё ниже. 

\- Фёдор Алексеевич? – женский голос за дверью был неуверенный и слишком высокий. От волнения. 

\- Да, обожди. 

Спотыкаясь на трясущихся ногах, Фёдор схватил царёв плащ, набрасывая на себя и по дороге стараясь непослушными пальцами застегнуть пуговицы на рубашке. 

Чёрт бы побрал эту Сицкую, дочь княжескую. Она прекрасна, спору нет. Но этот вечер был только его и Ивана. И последнее, что хотелось Басманову – тратить даже минутку на кого-то помимо государя. 

Он едва приоткрыл дверь, змеёй выскальзывая в коридор и плотно прикрывая их за собой, чтобы княжна не увидела того, что ей не стоит. Одно дело – услышать гуляющие по слободе слухи, которые, дай бог, не так часты, а другое – увидеть царя в басмановской кровати. 

\- Варвара, душа моя! – проворковал Фёдор, стараясь быть вежливым. 

\- Ты спал? Заболел? У тебя жар? – княжна удивлённо вскинула брови. 

\- Нет, я… 

\- Выглядишь, будто спал. Смотри, как помялся! А до чего щеки багрецовые! – Кажется, Варвара Васильевна действительно переполошилась. – Мне позвать за знахаркой? За лекарем? Ты такой растрёпанный и мокрый! Уже бредил…? 

\- Варвара! – прикрикнул Фёдор в попытке заставить перестать девушку тараторить. Та удивленно вскинула брови и немного подалась назад. – Прости, не знал, как тебя остановить. Я в порядке. 

\- Но… - В порядке. Чем я могу тебе помочь в столь поздний час? 

Девушка слегка улыбнулась, сжала кулачки. Не решалась сказать. Фёдор начинал злиться. Зачем же тогда пришла? Тратит его драгоценные минуты. В любое другое время он готов был уделить ей внимание, но ведь не сейчас! 

\- Ты не помнишь, где твоя комната? 

Девушка мотнула головой. 

\- Не знаешь, как позвать служанку? 

Снова нет. 

\- Тогда что, Варя? Я немного занят и… 

Она вскинула голову и выпалила: 

\- У тебя там кто-то есть? – Спросила она, а после продолжила, словив непонимающий взгляд Басманова, - Ты так выглядишь. Торопишься. Дышишь тяжело. Я молода, но не тупа. Там другая девушка? 

Фёдор сдавленно хрюкнул. Не столько от вопроса, сколько от того, что её звонкий голосок, вероятно, слышит царь, и эту «девушку» он не раз ночью вспомнит Басманову. 

\- Варвара, тебе не кажется, что немного неуместно… 

\- Ты мой жених, мне не кажется. 

Фёдор тяжело вздохнул, сжимая челюсть. Он только отошел от мысли о нескорой, но предстоящей свадьбе, как об этом ему снова напомнили. Он хотел было ответить, но девушка вскинула руку и важно мотнула головой. 

\- Уже решено. Так хочет мой отец. Твой тоже не против. В конце концов, так хочет царь! Ты ведь не думаешь пойти против государевой воли? 

\- Я _всегда_ делаю _всё то_ , чего желает государь. - Фёдор нахмурился, а Варвара даже представить не могла, насколько эти слова правдивы. – Ты пришла за этим? 

Варвара широко улыбнулась и едва коснулась рукава Басманова, будто извиняясь за свою девичью ревность. 

\- Нет. Я хотела спросить, не хочешь ли ты завтра прогуляться к озеру? Вечером или днём. Лучше на закате. Лес на закате красивый и… 

\- Да, давай прогуляемся, - выпалил Фёдор и похлопал Сицкую по плечу. – Отличная идея. Спасибо. Но мне нужно вернуться к делам, - он взялся за ручку двери, но был остановлен расстроенным взглядом девушки. – Христом богом клянусь, что по ту сторону двери нет девицы. 

Варваре, кажется, было достаточно столь искренней клятвы, поэтому Басманов почти с чистой душой снова проскользнул в комнату. Казалось, его не было целую вечность. Такими долгими показались это десять минут разговора. 

\- Солнце моё ясное, государь, - Фёдор забрался на кровать, на коленях подползая к лежащему Ивану. – Если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе сегодня уснуть… 

Иван, лёжа на боку и сжимая в кулаке простынь, кажется, действительно спал. Он был таким… Спокойным? Домашним? В такие моменты он действительно не выглядел как правитель, прозванный грозным за свой крутой нрав и жестокость. Он был просто Иваном, которого Фёдору хотелось уберечь от любой напасти, от всего мира. 

Не в силах сдержать улыбку, Басманов подполз ближе, намереваясь забиться под бок царю, уткнуть в его шею носом и дышать, дышать, дышать его запахом всю ночь. Чтобы он въелся в его кожу, проник в самые далёкие части души и сердца, чтобы можно было на дольше его сохранить. 

Фёдор аккуратно приподнял государеву руку, уже придумав, как лечь так, чтобы быть ближе, когда почувствовал, обжигающий жар кожи Грозного. Это было так, будто фазана достали из печи. Это было ненормально. 

Басманов резко выпрямился и, став на кровати на коленях, тряхнул Грозного за плечо. Тот лишь перевернулся на спину, словно кукла тряпичная. 

По спине пробежал холод. Кажется, каждый волосок на теле Басманова встал. Он ещё не знал, что происходит. Знал только, что Иван не должен быть таким горячим. Знал, что Иван не должен так тяжело и хрипло дышать. 

Знал, что никогда ещё не испытывал такого ужаса.

Чертыхнувшись, Иван перекатился с Фёдора на кровать и лёг на спину, взглядом говоря Фёдору, чтобы тот отворил двери.

**Author's Note:**

> *дитя – дети от грудного возраста до 6 лет.  
> *чадо – дети от 6-7 до 12 лет.  
> *грамотники – учителя.  
> *аже, ажио, ано, любо – даже  
> *лишеник – ничтожный  
> *скаредный – скверный  
> *ино – только


End file.
